


Candid

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 04, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finch, how do you know so much about getting marijuana?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4x16 Blunt. Calls back to 1x18 Identity Crisis. References lines of Harold's from 4x11 If-Then-Else and 4x21 Asylum.

Reese pockets some of the stronger stuff while he's at the dispensary and slips it into Harold's coat when it's hanging up in the subway, just to see later what he'll do when he finds it. He expects maybe a stern reprimand, or an amused quip about John's blatant attempt to learn something new of Finch's past.

 

He does _not_ expect to come back the following evening and find him high as a kite. Harold's playing with Bear, dancing around the dog holding a chew toy like he was never injured, movements all fluid and floaty, as though he feels light as air. He's the same way he was behaving when Jordan Hester drugged him.

 

As soon as he claps eyes on John, his entire face lights up. "Mr Reese, you're here at last!" He exclaims, and bounds over to him like a kid on Christmas morning. John feels slightly guilty for doing this to him, but the anxiety passes when Harold wraps his arms around John's neck and kisses him warmly. Weed evidently makes him more demonstrative, as well as adorable. Good to know.

 

Reese hums appreciatively against Harold's lips but detaches before either of them can get too into it. He won't take advantage. He rubs his palms over Finch's shoulders and looks into his dilated pupils. "You actually smoked it."

 

Harold releases John from his embrace and goes back to Bear. "What's the point in saving the world if you can't enjoy yourself along the way?" He reasons, and John laughs. That's really, really a very good excuse. So good, in fact, that...

 

"I didn't reawaken a long lost addiction, did I?"

 

Harold's cheeks flush, his hand tightening on the end of the rope that Bear is biting at. "No, I'm not some secret dope _fiend_." He splutters.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry." John lifts his hands placatingly. And then, to distract him from being offended, he goes ahead and asks: "Did you used to be a hippie, Harold?"

 

"No, but I was a painfully shy teenager who was a student with Nathan Ingram. I had to bypass the awkwardness of all those social gatherings _somehow_. I find it wonderfully relaxing. Speaking of, you've had a long day, do you wish to join me? I saved you some." He gestures with an expansive wave of his arm to the desk, where what's left of the joint is smoking lazily, propped over an ashtray.

 

John tucks his hands into his pockets. "That's sweet of you, but no thanks."

 

Harold sounds disappointed. "No similar indiscretions in your history?"

 

"I did pretty much everything except drugs when I was younger. I think I'll keep it that way." Besides, it's bad enough he'll be going to work tomorrow smelling like this. He's supposed to be a cop. Goodness knows what Harold's students are going to think.

 

Finch shrugs. "Suit yourself." And then he stops, and giggles to himself. "Ha. That's funny. _Suit_ yourself. 'Cause you're the Man in the Suit."

 

It's really not that funny, but the spaced out, pleased look on Finch's face warms John's heart. He goes to his lover and hugs him again, grinning, his chin resting on Finch's hair. Harold gives a loud, happy sigh and nuzzles into John's neck. They stand there until Bear nudges impatiently at Reese's thigh. John removes the toy from Finch's grasp and takes over the tug of war with the dog.

 

He spends the next few hours playing with Bear and fetching takeout for him and Harold. It's one of the most enjoyable evenings John has had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Someone other than me, please write the version where John does partake and they end up having fantastic sex while mutually high? XD


End file.
